Story Time with Farkle and Smackle
by SomeRandomWriter1
Summary: Farkle and Smackle both try to lead story time with a group of young children. Farkle wants to tell a fairy tale. Smackle wants to tell something that's... different. What results is an insane children's story time like no other. Trust me. This is way crazier than it sounds.
1. Story Time

_-Once upon a time, two young after school leaders attempted to tell a story to a group of children. The following is a written transcript of their attempt._

Good afternoon ladies and gentleman. For those that just started this week and are brand new to the program, my name is Mr. Farkle. Now usually on Fridays we like to play a ton of games after snack, but since the weather is bad outside and they're renovating most of the rooms inside, I thought we could do some good old fashioned story time today.

**And the best part is we're _both_ going to tell the story together.**

But I was gonna tell the story by myself.

**And you will most of the time. I'll just try to help make it a little more interesting as we move along.**

Okay, whatever. Anyway, I know a lot of you guys are into fairy tales. So today I'm gonna share with you all the timeless tale of a girl who went from rags to riches. The story is called Cinderella.

**Cinderella!? Oh no you aren't! You are not sharing with these children the story of a girl who starts out as the member of a manipulative family.**

But everything turns out well for her in the end.

**NO! All woman must be portrayed as strong and independent warriors in both the beginning AND the end of every tale ever told.**

But the story of Cinderella is the only book I'm holding.

**Then just change some things as you read it. Instead of a lowly simple girl named Cinderella, let's make it about some boy named Bob.**

You want me to… fine. Okay. Now let's begin story time. Once upon a time there was a boy named Bob. Bob had a difficult life because he had some mean step-sisters.

**No he didn't! Women will NOT be portrayed as manipulative antagonists in any story told. Let's change it so instead of mean step-sisters, Bob has step-brothers.**

Fine, whatever. Anyway… Once upon a time there was a boy named Bob. Bob had a difficult life because he had some mean step-brothers.

**You know that's too boring and basic. Let's make them step-ninjas!**

Ah hem. So Bob had a difficult life because he had some mean step-ninjas.

**Ooo! Make them mutant step-ninjas!**

Okay, Bob had some mutant step-ninjas. And they always made a mess around the house. So because they were so mean, they always made Bob clean the house.

**Actually, they always made Bob fix the robots that had to clean the house. This included removing the robot's computer chips that gave them free will. The mutant step-ninjas did not want their robotic slaves to gain sentience and declare a revolution on their human creators.**

Anyway, one day a messenger from the faraway castle came to the house. The messenger knocked on the door and Bob answered it. The messenger told Bob that the princess of the kingdom was about to throw a ball; an event where one man will hopefully win over the hand of the future royal queen.

**No one goes to anything called "a ball" anymore. Let's make it a 70's disco party!**

Ahem. So Bob decided that he wanted to go to the 70's disco party and meet the princess. So Bob asked the step-ninjas if he could go to the party. But the step-ninjas told Bob that that he was forbidden to go.

**Especially since he hadn't finished reprogramming the house's robots. Preventing machines from overthrowing humanity is a very high priority.**

So Bob felt sad that he couldn't go to the party and meet the princess. So he began to walk around outside feeling sad. However a strange glow began to appear near Bob. Then from the glow a strange beautiful woman appeared. When Bob asked the woman who she was, the woman announced that she was a magical creature known as the fairy godmother.

**Stop right there! There will be no magic in this story! Child audiences need to understand that you can't wish for everything to get better and assume that magic will just come and make all your troubles go away.**

But we need to have Bob find someone who can help him get to the party.

**Oh, and he shall. You see Bob decided that he needed help. But to do this, Bob decided to go to a very special person who makes, ahem, very… _special_ wishes come true… THE FAIRY GODFATHER!**

So Bob went to go meet the Fairy Godfather and asked for his help to go to the party.

**And as Bob stood in the Fairy Godfather's Italian style office, the Fairy Godfather explained that he would only grant Bob's wish if he could make him… _an offer he could not refuse!_**

Which involved simply giving the Fairy Godfather a pumpkin that he would somehow be able to transform into a carriage.

**But instead the Fairy Godfather decided to take a pizza that Bob had, and used his special laboratory that commits crimes against nature, and transformed Bob's pepperoni pizza into a brand new red sports car! And how was the Fairy Godfather able to transform a pizza into a sports car you ask? SCIENCE!**

So Bob jumped inside of the sports car and used it as his means to go the castle where he'd meet the princess.

**But it turns out the princess replaced the castle with a convention center, full of nothing but… STAR TREK FANS!**

And so Bob walked into the convention center and met the beautiful princess.

**But then the Star Wars fans broke into the building wishing to claim the convention center as their own, because they knew that the amazing fantasy epic of Star Wars with its perfect character archetypes shall always surpass Star Trek and its frivolous social commentaries!**

Yeah, sure. So Bob decided to take the hand of the princess…

**But it was too late. Darth Vader came in and captured the princess. And when Bob vowed revenge on Darth Vader for killing his father, Darth Vader said: "No Bob, I am your father!"**

And so then…

**We suddenly see a giant T-Rex show up and it tears the building apart. But don't worry, because all of the innocent people are suddenly rescued by the great robot heroes known as Optimus Prime, Voltron, and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Megazord! However as soon as the T-Rex is defeated, they're attacked by a giant evil Pikachu who won't rest until he finds out why Ash Ketchum has remained ten years old for over fifteen years. However, then a black hole opens up. And it sucks in the entire Earth from the inside out, seemingly dooming all lives on the planet. Until the small survivors of humanity find themselves in another dimension where all natural order ceases to exist until they find the dancing panda who shall become their savior in all things as they seek to find a state of true contentment which they will only obtain with the aid of the great badger known as Stormageddon the Conquer who is also known as Jeff which is really…**

ENOUGH! You have taken the simple story of Cinderella and destroyed it! I'm leaving!

**Wait Farkle. You're going home early? But how are we gonna finish the story? Hmm… And so Bob became the greatest ninja ever and saved all of humanity.**

**THE END!**


	2. Story Time Again!

_-Once upon a time, two young after school leaders attempted to tell a story to a group of children. The following is a written transcript of their attempt._

Good afternoon ladies and gentleman. For those that just started this week and are brand new to the program, my name is Mr. Farkle. Now for reasons that I clearly do not understand, many of you apparently really enjoyed story time when we did it awhile back. So after thinking long and hard about it…

**We're gonna do another story together! Hey everyone. It's me: the amazing Miss Smackle! Back and ready to tell another amazing tale!**

Yeah. But this time we both agreed on the story we were gonna tell ahead of time. The classic fairy tale we are going to read today is: Hansel and Gretel.

**With some minor adjustments to make the story more appealing to modern audiences.**

What kind of minor adjustments are you talking about?

**Oh, you'll see.**

Ahem. Once upon a time in a little forest there lived two children named Hansel and Gretel. The two children lived a happy life until one day their father, the town wood cutter, came home with some bad news. He was out of work.

**And why was he out of work? Because there was no wood, for a wood cutter to cut. And if a wood cutter could not or would not wood cut wood, could it be that a wood cutter's wood cutter would cut wood?**

What the heck does that mean?

**It can be interpreted multiple ways. Some English majors believe it symbolizes the importance of why fezzes are cool.**

That has nothing to… Let's just move along. So because Hansel and Gretel's father couldn't work, it also meant that they couldn't afford any food.

**And for those wondering, the mother isn't present in this story because aliens abducted her several years prior. It's the crop circles in Canada man. They have the answers.**

Meanwhile back in the narrative, Hansel and Gretel decided to look for food themselves.

**They were able to leave the house without adult supervision because a science experiment involving peanut butter, dynamite, and a rubber duck went horribly wrong and caused their father to be put in the hospital for several weeks… and they also possibly destroyed the entire state of Wyoming.**

So Hansel and Gretel went to look for food by themselves. And as they searched for food in the forest, they left a trail of bread crumbs to mark their way.

**Of course they suddenly realized that if they were starving, then they should be eating those bread crumbs instead, because as we all know: survival is the most important thing on any child's mind, except when it's Valentine's Day and you're trying to ask a boy if he he'll be your boyfriend, only for him to reject you and break your heart and stomp it into a million billion pieces. BOBBY! The scars you inflicted upon me still haven't healed. Why didn't you hold my hand in Pre-K? WHY!?**

So Hansel and Gretel were out of bread crumbs and they had lost their way. But suddenly they found…

**A TIME MACHINE! And they used it to go back in time and use their mind control ray to make Bobby be nice to all of his female friends. That way a little girl's heart didn't get broken and her parents didn't have to pay a counselor to speak with her every week for eleven years! BOBBY! I hope you remain single for the rest of your life sipping apple juice all alone in South Dakota!**

Actually Hansel and Gretel found an entire house made out of gingerbread.

**Actually, if you read the nutrition facts label on the back of the house you'd realize it was actually made out of graham cracker, artificial coloring, lactic acid, malto-dextrin alkalide, bisulfate oxide, grade "A" milk emulsified, calcified synthetic salt, caramel, and sugar. All of the things women love in their sweets but know they can't have. Why must the female taste buds love what the rest of the body hates? What foul curse did our ancestors allow to be inflicted upon the otherwise perfect creature known as… the woman?**

But the point was the house was made out things that Hansel and Gretel loved to eat. So they began to eat the gingerbread house. However, little did Hansel and Gretel realize that inside the gingerbread house watching them was an evil wicked witch. And as she watched them begin to eat her house, she began to think of a way to eat the two children.

**WHOAH, WHOAH, WHOAH! The witch wanted to eat the two children? What's this story rated!? Are you sure this book is appropriate for children?**

I found it in the children's section at the library.

**Wow. They have stories this gripping and dramatic in the children's section? It's only now that I realize I may have been missing out on really good books from other sections of the library while I spent my entire childhood and teenage years focused only on the young adult romance section, hoping the literature from those heartwarming novels would fix the holes left in my heart from years of pain gone past. BOBBY! I hope your only companion in old age is a polka dancing grizzly bear from Taiwan!**

Wow, you have some really some serious issues to resolve.

**Hey this is nothing. You should see the huge book I wrote detailing my passionate feelings of pain and heartbreak that were inflicted upon me by you!**

What!? But I thought when we broke up at the end of high school it was on very peaceful terms.

**I lied. I secretly longed for your presence every day! Why did you leave me Farkle?! WHY!?**

You became kind of insane after high school. What happened to the sweet smart girl I fell in love with back when I was fourteen?

**She thought you were more attracted to bolder women who aren't afraid to speak their minds. So I thought if I became one, you'd liked me more. BUT YOU DIDN'T!**

Smackle, you didn't have to change who you were for me to like you. I always pictured you as the perfect ideal woman of my life ever since we began high school together.

**You really mean that Farkle? You really mean… Oh wait. There's a bunch of children listening to us expecting to hear the end of a story.**

Oh right... Um… So the witch invited the children into her house for a meal.

**But before the Witch could cook Hansel and Gretel, they figured out her plan and called the cops, and got her thrown in the slammer. THE END! So can we say the story is over now?**

The story is over now.

**Great, let's go out on a date now!**

**THE END!**


	3. Story Time is Back!

_-Once upon a time, two young after school leaders attempted to tell a story to a group of children. The following is a written transcript of their attempt._

Hello everyone. For those that haven't gotten to know us yet, my name is Mr. Farkle…

**And I'm Miss Smackle! Your favorite teachers in the world are back and ready to make your day AWESOME!**

Uh, yeah. And today…

**We're gonna tell you all another amazing classic fairy tale!**

Smackle, are you sure that's what's on the schedule?

**Sure it is. It's National Appreciation for Samurai Pigeons from Greenland Day. It's tradition to tell a classic fairy tale on a day like this.**

I… Wha… what does that have to do with…

**Stop wasting these youngsters' precious time Farkle. It's either we tell a classic fairy tale now, or tradition dictates that we sacrifice a bar of chocolate to the first Portuguese lizard dressed as a Viking we come across.**

I… ugg… well the next story we were gonna tell the kids was already picked out anyway. It's the classic fairy tale: Jack and the Beanstalk.

**Excellent! This story shall do quite nicely… with a few alterations.**

What was that?

**Oh nothing that important.**

Well… long ago there was a boy named Jack. He and his mother were very poor. So poor, the only thing left they had of value besides their home was a cow. So Jack was sent by his mom one day to sell the cow so they could make some money.

**What!? Sell the cow!? This fairy tale has slavery!? Why are cows being bought and sold off in this world like they're just a bunch of cattle!?**

Uh, because…

**Cows have rights too people! This world needs equality. Why do the human supremacists take the milk of these creatures every day and then throw them in the barn like they're a bunch of animals!?**

Because they…

**I have a dream people, that all our little cows will one day live in a land where they will be judged not by the identification of their species, but by their ability to share pizza with their peers because that's what good friends do unlike stupid Courtney who grabbed more pizza than everybody else during Izzy's birthday party and didn't leave any of the plain or pepperoni slices for me, and I really didn't want a slice with anchovies because those slices are so icky! That was the worst day of first grade ever!**

Well… meanwhile back in our story, Jack wanted to… _allow_ his cow to _service_ another family for a price. But then he met a business man on the road who said he'd take Jack's cow for some magic beans and…

**Hold on! How did Jack and this man begin their business transaction? And Jack is a kid. Did his mom really send him off to the land of stranger danger!?**

Well, you see…

**I mean Jack is essentially meeting up with people he doesn't know and saying: _Hey. I just met you. And this is crazy. I think I'm in danger. Cause I'm talking to a stranger._**

Ugg. Look, Jack already knew who this person was and had permission from his mother to talk to him.

**Ohhhhh. That makes sense.**

So Jack gave over his cow for magic beans. He took them home and his mom was very upset about it.

**Yeah. Because who brings home beans for dinner without the _flavors_? No one eats beans without the spices baby.**

Yeah. So Jack's mom threw the beans outside. But then that night, the beans became a huge beanstalk that grew very large very quickly. It was so large that the top of the beanstalk went straight into the sky. And when Jack woke up and saw it the next morning, he decided to climb up the beanstalk.

**He was inspired to take this daring high risk adventure because he was inspired by the stories he had heard of that young mermaid who had taken huge risks to live in the human world, and of that girl Alice who visited that strange wonder land.**

Smackle, what are you talking about?

**Oh. We're establishing the greater fairy tale universe. You know, planting connections that these characters coexist. Which will all lead up to the epic crossover tale where they shall combine forces to seek justice for their comrades that have fallen, as these avenging heroes assemble!**

Anyway, Jack went up the beanstalk and discovered at the top: a large castle that floated around and moved with the clouds in the sky.

**You mean like that moving castle that howled in the sky from that Japanese anime movie by Miyazaki?**

No.

**Eh, that's okay. That movie was a confusing mess anyway. I'd rather have a crossover with _Spirited Away_ instead.**

So anyway, Jack investigated the castle and saw in it were large amounts of food along with a magical goose that laid golden eggs. And as soon as Jack saw that goose, he knew he had to take it.

**Hold on. Jack wants to _steal_ the golden goose? Isn't that a bad idea?**

What is it now? You're gonna go into the ethical implications of why Jack shouldn't be stealing from anyone?

**Oh no. I know desperate times call for desperate measures. But a little boy sneaking around and potentially having to run away super quick from a giant like he's in an episode of _The Benny Hill Show_ is a very bad idea. Jack isn't a master burglar with a cool invisibility device like Bilbo Baggins. He has to be much cleverer at getting his way.**

And what's a more clever way for Jack to get what he wants?

**Well you see, Jack calls the cops and says: _Hello. I'd like to report a shady individual trying to live off the grid who hasn't been paying their taxes._ Then a huge number of police officers with their giant robot suits to match the giants' height knock on his door and say: _Sir, we've discovered you haven't been paying your proper dues to the government for quite some time. You're in big trouble now mister._**

What?

**So the police take possession of many of the giants' valuables and use them to kick start a proper program to help poor people in the country including Jack and his mother.**

Well I guess that isn't such a bad way to end the…

**But then the giant retaliates by calling on Godzilla and King Kong to help him seek vengeance. But then Jack uses the power of the super magic beans to open up portals to alternate dimensions and obtains assistance from the heroes of _Robotech_ and _Voltron: Defender of the Universe_. Resulting in the most epic mecha vs kaiju fight ever!**

Okay Smackle. This is just…

**But then just as the fight reaches its' near end, the kaiju try hitting a smash ball that shows up out of nowhere from the Super Smash Brothers universe. However upon using it, it accidentally creates an explosion that hurts nearly all life on the planet except for mostly creatures that look like small horses that start to obtain magical powers, resulting in sadly within two generations: nearly all other species on the planet being wiped out. And that is how the world of _My Little Pony_ was formed.**

Okay. I'm done. If you need me, I'll be in the office.

**Wait, Farkle. Is story time over then? Oh well. Don't worry kids. Next time we'll go into the sequel that reveals how Pinky Pie wound up becoming the great grandmother of Batman.**

**THE END**


	4. Story Time Returns!

_-Once upon a time, two young after school leaders attempted to tell a story to a group of children. The following is a written transcript of their attempt._

Hello everyone. For those that haven't gotten to know us yet, my name is Mr. Farkle. And apologies that we're breaking the norm of your regularly scheduled events you experience here.

**But since Miss Maya is out today helping take care of her wife who is recovering in the hospital, we thought we'd do something different, yet super fun today. By the way, I'm Miss Smackle.**

Yeah. So with fewer adult leaders at the program today, we thought we'd just keep you all entertained this afternoon with some good old fashioned story time.

**With minor changes added into our classic stories as a means to appeal to our target demographic groups.**

Smackle, we don't have demographic groups.

**That's what the Ninja Wombats of Antarctica want you to think.**

I… I don't even know how to react to that.

**You can react by letting me make alterations to the story wherever I see fit.**

Whatever. So today we're going to share with you all the story of the Three Little Pigs. Now, long ago there lived three little pigs who one day told their mother that they were ready to live on their own.

**Hold on. How can the pigs talk?**

It's a fairy tale Smackle. They just do.

**But you said this story took place _long ago_. That infers this story took place in the past of _our_ world. Can we say this story took place in an alternate universe?**

Why would I want to bother with a detail like that?

**Because if you don't, then many impressionable children here will start to believe that pigs have the ability to talk, and when they go visit a farm one day, they'll be very displeased to learn pigs don't talk, which will inspire those children to turn into mad scientists that start to do genetic engineering on pigs in an attempt to actually make them talk so that they can make their childhood dreams come true, but of course tinkering with the genetic code of pigs would only eventually inspire those aforementioned individuals to want to commit all sorts of _other_ crimes against nature, which would eventually lead to a domino effect that would wipe away everything that exists on our planet including all traces of our culture except for the Statue of Liberty and a bunch of monkeys!**

Okay. So this story takes place in an alternate universe where animals can talk.

**Thank you for clarifying that.**

Anyway… these three pigs wanted to live on their own. So they decided to all build their own houses. The first pig built his house out of straw. The second pig built his house out of sticks. The third pig built his house out of bricks.

**Yes. And there's a reason why those first two pigs built their houses out of materials that aren't very good to build with.**

Well, yeah Smackle. That's actually an important part of the story. I'm glad you pointed it out. Now the reason why the first two pigs made their houses out of straw and sticks was…

**Was because they had fallen on hard economic times due the terrible state of the country they lived in.**

What?

**Yeah. I mean that's the real reason why they left their mother to live on their own in the first place. She couldn't afford to feed them anymore. If she could, they would've been living out of her basement until they were 45. So they unfortunately had no cash lying around. That's why the first two pigs had to build their houses out of cheap material. Now you may be wondering how the third pig was able to afford to make his house out of bricks. Well basically he won the lottery but didn't want to share his winnings with his family. _The jerk!_**

All right. But the point is, the pigs were living in three different houses made of three different types of materials. But then one day, a Big Bad Wolf came to town. And he wanted to eat those three little pigs.

**Because the only fast food place in town was Chick-Fil-A, and the wolf really was only craving bacon that day.**

So the big bad wolf went to the house made of straw. He knocked on the first pig's door and said: _Little pig, little pig, let me in_.

**And as the first pig stood scared and realized his life was soon to end, he began to flashback to when he first met Elsa the Snow Queen and their amazing adventure they had where he learned that when it comes to your fears, you just have to _let it go_, and should instead ask all of your friends if they wanna build a snowman.**

Hold on. What are you doing?

**Having a flashback moment. All the best modern stories have them now. Wait'll we get to the part where we discover the first little pig once had a trans-dimensional adventure where he finally discovered the secrets as to why 10 year olds in the Pokémon world never age!**

Whatever. Let's just move on. So the pig of course tells the wolf that he can't come in. So the wolf says: _Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down_. And with a large puff of wind the wolf made from his mouth, he blew the house over.

**And of course, the second pig had been watching everything from afar this whole time and saw how that evil wolf senselessly ruined his brother's life. And that was when the second pig decided to dedicate his life to stopping crime.**

What?

**So by the time the wolf got to the second pig's house and said: _Little pig, little pig, let me in_, he heard the second pig say: _Some little piggys go to market. __Some little piggys go home. __Some little piggys got roast beef._ _BUT THIS LITTLE PIGGY IS PACKIN!_ Then the pig opened the door to the house showing he was holding two HUGE laser guns. The pig pointed them at the wolf and then declared: _My name is Inigo Pig Toya. You killed my brother. Prepare to die!_**

Smackle, what are you doing to this story!?

**IMPROVING IT! So then the wolf laughed at his adversary and said: _You believe a pig like you can defeat me?_ The pig smiled and replied: _In the words of the cutest sitcom character ever – Michelle Tanner… __YOU GOT IT DUDE!_**

But getting things back on track: the wolf simply huffed and puffed and blew the second pig and his house down. Then the wolf moved on to the third pig's house. And when he got there…

**The third pig walked out of _his_ house with two even larger laser guns, and then declared to the wolf… _One shall stand. One shall fall._ The wolf looked at the pig in hate as he replied: _Why throw away your life so recklessly?_ The pig then simply said: _That's a question you should ask yourself Big Bad Wolf._**

Hold on! Smackle, what the heck is going on in this story now?

**The greatest battle of the century! So the pig and the wolf fought with their laser guns and fists. Eventually they were near the edge of a cliff. Despite both being weakened, the wolf now had the upper hand as he looked at his pig opponent. As the wolf prepared for his final blow, he said: _Grr. I would've waited an eternity for this. It's over little pig._ Then the little pig put both of his fists together and yelled: _NOT BY THE HAIRS ON MY CHINNY CHIN CHIN!_ And then with his last ounce of strength, the pig pushed the wolf off of the cliff. At last, the little pig had finally honored the memory of his fallen brothers. And that… is where our story ends.**

Oh good. Well at least we can stop now before…

**Until we get to the sequel where a giant transforming planet turns the Big Bad Wolf into a new villain known as _Galva Wolf_. But luckily a new hero known as _Rodimus Piggy_ steps up and shows that he has the touch, and he has the power!**

Okay. I'm not even doing anything anymore. I'm leaving.

**Wait. Farkle. You're going home early? But what about your next story? I thought you were gonna tell the kids all about Sleeping Beauty.**

Another time. Besides… it would probably just end with you explaining how the prince was secretly a Pikachu in disguise the whole time.

**Wait. You knew that too? Awesome!**

**THE END**


	5. The Greatest Friend Ever!

_-Long ago in the past: a little boy named Farkle was walking onto the home plate of an outdoor kickball field wearing black sunglasses and a very large jersey shirt that went down to his feet. A ball was rolled towards him by another young boy. Farkle attempted to kick the ball but stepped on his giant jersey and fell down. Many boys that were around Farkle began to laugh including a very tall boy near him named Derrick._

**_Derrick: _**_Man Minkus. That is such a stupid outfit you're wearing._

**_Farkle: _**_But you said wearing this would make me look cool._

**_Derrick: _**_Yeah, last week when it __was__ cool. Now it's just stupid._

_-Many of the boys began to laugh as Farkle stood up._

**_Farkle: _**_Can I try kicking again?_

**_Derrick: _**_Naw. Get off the field. We don't need any stupid people out here._

_-An upset Farkle walked away from the field. He then walked over to a bench where a little girl was sitting._

**_Farkle: _**_Hi there. Hey. You go to Einstein Academy right? Smackle, right?  
_

**_Smackle:_**_ Isadora Smackle actually. And yeah. I started there in kindergarten last year. And you're Farkle Minkus. We competed in that 4-6 year old science competition last year. __Unless the aliens that abducted me last night altered my memories._

**_Farkle: _**_Uh… okay. Can I sit on this bench next to you? No one else wants me to hang out with them._

**_Smackle: _**_Why not?_

**_Farkle: _**_Because I can't be cool like anyone. I try to dress up, and talk, and do all the stuff the cool kids do. But none of them like me._

**_Smackle: _**_Well I think you're cool. I liked your science project you made for last year's competition. Of course don't expect too much praise from me since we are academic rivals. Ooo. Did you see my science project involving a lamp being powered by pink kittens from Taiwan?  
_

**_Farkle: _**_Um… I didn't. You know… you're a little strange._

**_Smackle: _**_Yeah. That's why no one sits with me either. Are you gonna get up and leave me too now?_

**_Farkle: _**_No. I'm cool with hanging out with somebody who is a little bit strange._

**_Smackle: _**_Would you still hang out with me if I was very strange?_

**Farkle:** Smackle, you have the strangest mind in all of existence.

-In the present: an adult Farkle and Smackle were standing in front of a group of children in the before and after care auditorium.

**Smackle:** But it makes perfect sense that the seven dwarves Snow White met: were actually aliens from another planet.

**Farkle:** But the planet: _FANBOY_!?

**Smackle:** Well of course. All of those other names people have been told over the years were just their aliases. The seven dwarves' real names are: Trekkie, Whovian, Ringer, Potter Head, Tributes, and of course… Marvel and DC. With their supreme overlord back home of course being "King Star Wars".

**Farkle:** Why do you do this Smackle? Why?

**Smackle:** Not important. What is important is that we get back to the part of the story where the evil Queen locates the dwarves' hidden spaceship and proceeds to blow it apart.

**_Farkle: _**_Ah! It's gonna blow!_

_-In the past: a young Farkle was standing near a computer that was shaking in the middle of an elementary school auditorium where a science fair was occurring. The computer then had a few sparks come out of it and then all of the lights in the building went off._

**_Farkle: _**_Aww no._

_-An older teacher stood up and spoke loudly to everyone._

**_Older Teacher: _**_It's okay. Just a minor power surge. The custodian just told me that this has happened before and he'll have the power back up in no time. Just remember students: next time you're connecting twenty plugs through extension cords to one outlet… let a teacher know first._

_-Farkle began to hang his head low as Derrick walked over to Farkle._

**_Derrick: _**_Man Minkus. First you're pathetic at trying to be cool. Then you're pathetic at just trying to be stupid you._

_-Farkle turned his head away from Derrick and then quickly went over to sit in a corner by himself. From nearby Smackle quickly rushed over to Farkle and sat next to him._

**_Smackle: _**_Sorry your experiment didn't work._

**_Farkle: _**_Ugg. I can't do anything right. I'm so stupid._

**_Smackle: _**_You're not stupid Farkle. You're just really different. And sometimes it's hard to figure out how to be your best in your own way when you're the only one doing things your own way._

**_Farkle: _**_Yeah… I guess you're right._

**_Smackle: _**_Just be like me Farkle. Well… don't be __just__ like me. Because then you'd have a chance of beating me in these science fair competitions from friendly rival. However you should do one thing I've learned. Stop trying to be cool and be exactly like other people, and instead just help others in your own way._

**_Farkle: _**_Hmm. That's… actually good advice. You got any more?_

**Smackle:** Yeah! Prince Charming actually knew who Snow White was because his body and mind had been combined with the Prince Charming of Earth 2 during the events of the Flashpoint Zero Crisis Hour on Infinite Realities event.

-In the present: an adult Farkle and Smackle were standing in front of a group of children in the before and after care auditorium.

**Farkle:** Where the heck did_ that_ all come from?

**Smackle:** Online wiki's. And you know they never lie.

**Farkle:** Smackle. We were seconds away from a simple fairy tale ending where the prince meets the princess and then they get married and live happily ever after. Why must you always change the endings of every story I try to tell with your own insane tales!?

**Smackle:** Well maybe your endings happened pre-Crisis. But they're not in continuity anymore.

**Farkle:** SMACKLE! WILL YOU JUST… I… I need to walk away and think for a bit.

-Farkle then began to walk towards the door to outside.

**Smackle:** Wait, Farkle! You're going home early!? You'll be right back soon, right?

-Farkle looked back at Smackle and called out to her very loudly.

**Farkle:** No Smackle. This time I'm gonna be gone for… quite a while.

-Farkle then walked out of the building. Smackle stood looking slightly shocked.

**Smackle:** Is… is he mad at me?

**_Farkle: _**_Ugg. I am feeling so mad right now._

_-In the past: in a large living room, a teenage Farkle was laying down on a couch. He had a pillow behind his head and a blanket covering most of his body. Farkle looked up at the ceiling as he had a very sick look on his face._

**_Farkle: _**_I hate being sick…. especially today. Well… mom and dad are gone now. And here I am. Laying here all alone, feeling so sick and exhausted. What is someone like me in this condition supposed to do?_

_-Farkle's spoken thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a teenage Smackle walking into the living room with a plate and glass of water._

**_Smackle: _**_What you're going to do is stay on the couch as I give you this medicine along with this glass of water._

_-Farkle looked at Smackle with a very surprised look on his face._

**_Farkle: _**_Smackle!? What are you doing here?_

**_Smackle: _**_I called earlier and your mom told me that you were gonna be here alone for five hours. Soon after that, I told her that I would love to help take care of you during that time. She seemed cool with it, and so now here I am._

**_Farkle: _**_But… what about your exams?_

**_Smackle: _**_I'll just take them during the makeup day. Which you will as well._

**_Farkle: _**_But I'm not getting any better right now. In fact, I may never be in school again if this fever of mine keeps getting worse._

**_Smackle: _**_Believe me Farkle. You will be better by the time the makeup day comes._

**_Farkle: _**_And what makes you so sure of yourself?_

_-Smackle then held the glass of water she was holding closer to Farkle's face._

**_Smackle: _**_Because I've got water and medicine here. Now drink up!_

**_Farkle: _**_But I'm still feeling…_

**_Smackle: _**_Now!_

_-Farkle quickly swallowed the medicine and water that Smackle had given him._

**_Farkle: _**_Gee. You didn't have to shove it down my throat._

_-Smackle then held a plate with toast on it closer to Farkle's face._

**_Smackle: _**_I've got toast. It's buttery. Now eat it!_

_-Farkle then quickly ate the toast. As Farkle swallowed the last of his food, Smackle sat in a chair next to Farkle. Farkle then cleared his throat and looked right at Smackle._

**_Farkle: _**_Smackle. What is up with you right now!? You're shouting demands at me to eat food and drink water._

**_Smackle: _**_Is it wrong to ask a friend to do something to make his life better?_

**_Farkle: _**_Well… no. _

**_Smackle: _**_Farkle, there are so many people in this world who know how to live a healthy and good lifestyle. Yet they shut their mouths so often and continue to allow other people around them to live their lives however they feel like. Well I'm not gonna be like that._

**_Farkle: _**_Wow. That's pretty deep._

**_Smackle: _**_Thank you._

**_Farkle: _**_So… wanna check out what cartoons are on cable right now?_

**_Smackle: _**_Sounds cool._

_-Farkle then grabbed a remote near him and turned on the TV. Farkle and Smackle then began to watch the TV. However as they watched, Farkle's eyes began to turn to look at Smackle. After a moment of looking at her, Farkle then spoke up._

**_Farkle: _**_Smackle._

**_Smackle: _**_Yeah?_

**_Farkle: _**_I'm glad I sat down next to that strange little girl I met on that bench all those years ago._

**_Smackle: _**_Me too. By the way, if we can't find anything good to watch on TV, I can always read you my Star Wars fanfiction where my little ponies join the Jedi order._

**Maya:** Smackle, are you sure you're all right?

-In the present - in the before and after care auditorium: Smackle and her friend Maya, along with one of their students: Grace were all sitting at a table together.

**Smackle:** I know I tell stories different than him but… did I cross a line today?

**Maya:** Smackle, you were being yourself. If Farkle had a problem with you just being you, he would've walked away years ago.

**Grace:** Yeah. Besides, you're really fun Miss Smackle.

**Smackle:** Aww. Thanks Grace.

**Maya:** Hey Grace. Since you're the only student in here now, let's go outside where all of the other kids are.

**Grace:** Okay.

-Maya and Grace then got up and walked out of the room. Smackle remained where she was and sighed. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening nearby. Smackle turned her head and saw Farkle walking back into the building towards her. Smackle then got up and walked over to Farkle. The two both stopped once they were right in front of the other.

**Smackle:** Farkle. Listen. I've been thinking and… I just wanna say I'm sorry that I changed the ending to that fairy tale story on you. I didn't think it would make you…

-Farkle then held a hand up for a quick moment and then spoke.

**Farkle:** No. I'm glad that you are always you Smackle. And I'm glad you wanted to change the end of that silly little fairy tale. Because we probably shouldn't tell these kids the story of a prince and princess that meet up and just super quickly fall in love. Because that's not how love works. It takes time to grow. And it takes time to recognize it.

**Smackle:** Farkle, what are you saying?

**Farkle:** I should never let some crazy… _quirks_ in a person's personality keep me from seeing what's most important about them. Smackle… I've been unfair to you.

**Smackle:** Huh? How?

-Farkle then had his hands grab Smackle's as the two looked right at each other.

**Farkle:** I let my frustrations over the ridiculous crazy little things you do keep me from seeing what is most important about you. Which is that you are the kindest, most patient, and most loving person I know. Smackle, you're the best friend ever. And I don't wanna walk away from you like I did ever again. In fact… I want to do the complete opposite of that.

-Farkle then suddenly pulled out of his pocket a small box and then got down on one knee. Farkle then immediately opened the box showing inside was a diamond ring. Smackle's eyes got huge as she saw what was happening and then fell down onto her own knees as she kept looking right at Farkle.

**Farkle:** Isadora Smackle… will you marry me?

-Smackle remained still as she had a look of uncertainty on her face. She was completely quiet for several moments, and then finally… she spoke.

**Smackle:** You were wrong about just one thing. Farkle… _you're_ the best friend ever. And I will.

**Farkle:** You will what?

**Smackle:** What you just asked. It's a yes. Yes, Farkle… I will marry you!

**THE END**


	6. Ready for the Next Step

**Scene 1:**

-Outside of a church one afternoon, a large group of individuals stood in front of Farkle who was speaking to all of them.

**Farkle:** Thank you everyone. I'm glad you all made it. And of course I'm very happy that you were able to be here for…

-Suddenly from nearby, Smackle ran towards Farkle as she smiled.

**Smackle:** Farkle! Catch me!

-Smackle then jumped into the air as Farkle's eyes got wide.

**Farkle:** Aaaaahhh!

-Farkle then moving quickly tried to hold out his arms trying to catch Smackle. Smackle landed in Farkle's arms but the two both immediately fell onto the ground.

**Farkle:** Uuuuggggg. Smackle… you okay?

**Smackle:** THAT WAS AWESOME! Now I wanna re-enact that scene from my childhood fanfiction where the magical pony known as Rainbow Dash leads her army of Transformers in their war against Voltron: Defender of the Universe! Of course, the enemy might have a secret ally since rumor has it that Optimus was their spokesperson as a part time job back in the 80's.

**Farkle:** Smackle, can you get up? It's time for our wedding rehearsal.

-Smackle then jumped up seeing the crowd of people in front of her.

**Smackle:** Yay! You brought everybody that's gonna be at our wedding tomorrow to the rehearsal.

-Farkle then got up as he stood near Smackle.

**Farkle:** Well there was no telling what kind of… unforeseen circumstances might occur on our wedding day. So I decided everybody should be prepared.

**Smackle:** Aww. You left wiggle room for me and my ingenious spontaneity. I love you so much my beloved. Ooo! But I hope you have some wiggle room in you right now. My Uncle Fred who is bringing his special piano to our wedding is dropping in from his flight from Sweden right now.

**Farkle:** Oh, does someone have to pick him up?

**Smackle:** No. That's why I'm glad you have wiggle room. He's dropping in right now. Look up.

-Farkle then looked up seeing both a man wearing a parachute and a large piano attached to a parachute dropping down towards him. Farkle's eyes then got huge as he screamed.

**Farkle:** Aaaaahhh!

**Scene 2:**

-In a large dining hall, several individuals were getting a large amount of food ready. Farkle entered the room and walked towards one of the individuals that was setting up: Lucas.

**Farkle:** Hey. Room looks great. You and Leena have done some great work in here.

**Lucas:** Thanks. By the way, you okay? Heard some screaming earlier... and then I saw a gorilla running around outside.

**Farkle:** Oh yeah. No big. I mean once you run away from bats, dealing with a hip hop dancing gorilla from Poland is no issue. Now from the looks of it, all of the guests are here except for…

-Suddenly Farkle's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of his friend: Riley.

**Riley: **Farkle!**  
**

-Farkle turned to see Riley walk into the room and towards her.

**Farkle:** Riley!

-Farkle and Riley instantly gave each other a strong hug and then sat at a table together.

**Farkle:** Riley, I am so glad you made it.

**Riley:** Wouldn't miss this weekend for anything for my long time friend.

**Farkle:** So where's Maya and…

**Riley:** Upstairs. And speaking of_ my_ wife… Wow. You and Smackle… getting married.

**Farkle:** What makes it so _wow_? The fact that it took me so long to ask her, or the fact that I actually _did_ ask her.

**Riley:** Both actually.

**Farkle:** Riley, listen… you've been a good friend to me for so many years now. So I need you to give me an honest answer to a question I'm about to ask.

**Riley:** Yeah. What is it buddy?

**Farkle:** Do... do you think I'm ready to marry Smackle? Am I ready for this next step?

**Riley:** Farkle… first off, you're smarter than most people for just asking that question. And second: I know you love Smackle. Because only love could cause you to look past Smackle's… quirks… and see her for the true caring and loving soul she is. You shouldn't prolong this any longer. You're ready to marry her. You're ready for the next step.

-Suddenly incredibly loud rock music and elephant noises could be heard causing Riley and Farkle to cover their ears. From nearby, Lucas turned the volume on a set of loud speakers down as he called out to Farkle.

**Lucas:** Sorry. I was just testing the sound system with the playlist Smackle left for me. Are you guys really playing _Rock Music with Elephants_ as the soundtrack to your wedding reception?

-Riley and Farkle then looked at each other with faces of uncertainty.

**Riley:** Well maybe you're not ready for her taste in music. But that's a little detail you can work on later.

**Scene 3:**

-In a church sanctuary, many people were sitting in seats while at the front of the room Farkle stood in front of everyone as he spoke loudly.

**Farkle:** Okay, everyone. So after the opening music plays, we'll get to the part of the ceremony where…

-Suddenly a rope attached to the ceiling fell down near Farkle, and then Smackle appeared sliding down the rope and jumped right next to Farkle.

**Smackle:** Where I'll jump into the sanctuary like a Ninja Penguin from Nigeria.

**Farkle:** Smackle, I thought you were going to go down the aisle with your bridesmaids near you.

**Smackle:** Well this is just the rehearsal. I'll still go down the aisle once NASA gives me my supersonic jet pack back.

**Farkle:** Oh. So I guess now we have to make sure no planes are flying over the church tomorrow morning. Any other changes to the ceremony we should be made aware of?

**Smackle:** Hmm… Nope. I'm good. Thank you for being so flexible with all of my changes beloved.

**Farkle:** Well… you're worth it to me Smackle.

**Smackle:** You know Farkle… I never thought anyone would want to marry a silly girl like me. So when I finally found someone who was just willing to be my best friend, I decided I would be satisfied with just that. But when I realized that you wanted to marry me, it felt like an impossible dream was coming true. I can't wait to marry you tomorrow.

**Farkle:** And I can't wait either. Which is why I wanna get married right now.

**Smackle:** What?

-Farkle then got close to Smackle and held her hands.

**Farkle:** The pastor knew I was gonna do this along with everyone else here. Smackle, I don't want to wait one more minute of having my life not tied to yours. We have our closest friends and family here right now. We can make all of tomorrow just one super long reception full of any... _interesting _ideas you want to suddenly dish out. But today… I want this to be the day I marry you.

**Smackle:** So if we get married today and have no ceremony tomorrow… then we'll have extra time for the tap dancing buffalo from Ireland! You are brilliant!

**Farkle:** Well considering how spontaneous you are, I figured I might as well start.

**Smackle:** But where are our wedding rings. We're gonna need….

-Farkle smiled as he then got on one knee and took out of his pocket two wedding rings and held one in front of Smackle.

**Farkle:** Isadora Smackle… will you marry me right now?

-Smackle began to smile as she covered part of her face with one hand as tears of happiness began to come out of her eyes. Smackle then nodded as she moved her hand down.

**Smackle:** Yes Farkle. I will marry you right now.

**THE END**


End file.
